Magnetic Particle Imaging (MPI) is an emerging medical imaging modality. The first versions of MPI were two-dimensional in that they produced two-dimensional images. Newer versions are three-dimensional (3D). A four-dimensional image of a non-static object can be created by combining a temporal sequence of 3D images to a movie, provided the object does not significantly change during the data acquisition for a single 3D image.
MPI is a reconstructive imaging method, like Computed Tomography (CT) or Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI). Accordingly, an MP image of an object's volume of interest is generated in two steps. The first step, referred to as data acquisition, is performed using an MPI scanner. The MPI scanner has means to generate a static magnetic gradient field, called the “selection field”, which has a (single or more) field-free point(s) (FFP(s)) or a field-free line (FFL) at the isocenter of the scanner. Moreover, this FFP (or the FFL; mentioning “FFP” in the following shall generally be understood as meaning FFP or FFL) is surrounded by a first sub-zone with a low magnetic field strength, which is in turn surrounded by a second sub-zone with a higher magnetic field strength. In addition, the scanner has means to generate a time-dependent, spatially nearly homogeneous magnetic field. Actually, this field is obtained by superposing a rapidly changing field with a small amplitude, called the “drive field”, and a slowly varying field with a large amplitude, called the “focus field”. By adding the time-dependent drive and focus fields to the static selection field, the FFP may be moved along a predetermined FFP trajectory throughout a “volume of scanning” surrounding the isocenter. The scanner also has an arrangement of one or more, e.g. three, receive coils and can record any voltages induced in these coils. For the data acquisition, the object to be imaged is placed in the scanner such that the object's volume of interest is enclosed by the scanner's field of view, which is a subset of the volume of scanning.
The object must contain magnetic nanoparticles or other magnetic non-linear materials; if the object is an animal or a patient, a tracer containing such particles is administered to the animal or patient prior to the scan. During the data acquisition, the MPI scanner moves the FFP along a deliberately chosen trajectory that traces out/covers the volume of scanning, or at least the field of view. The magnetic nanoparticles within the object experience a changing magnetic field and respond by changing their magnetization. The changing magnetization of the nanoparticles induces a time-dependent voltage in each of the receive coils. This voltage is sampled in a receiver associated with the receive coil. The samples output by the receivers are recorded and constitute the acquired data. The parameters that control the details of the data acquisition make up the “scan protocol”.
In the second step of the image generation, referred to as image reconstruction, the image is computed, or reconstructed, from the data acquired in the first step. The image is a discrete 3D array of data that represents a sampled approximation to the position-dependent concentration of the magnetic nanoparticles in the field of view. The reconstruction is generally performed by a computer, which executes a suitable computer program. Computer and computer program realize a reconstruction algorithm. The reconstruction algorithm is based on a mathematical model of the data acquisition. As with all reconstructive imaging methods, this model can be formulated as an integral operator that acts on the acquired data; the reconstruction algorithm tries to undo, to the extent possible, the action of the model.
Such an MPI apparatus and method have the advantage that they can be used to examine arbitrary examination objects—e. g. human bodies—in a non-destructive manner and with a high spatial resolution, both close to the surface and remote from the surface of the examination object. Such an apparatus and method are generally known and have been first described in DE 101 51 778 A1 and in Gleich, B. and Weizenecker, J. (2005), “Tomographic imaging using the nonlinear response of magnetic particles” in Nature, vol. 435, pp. 1214-1217, in which also the reconstruction principle is generally described. The apparatus and method for magnetic particle imaging (MPI) described in that publication take advantage of the non-linear magnetization curve of small magnetic particles.
MPI is based on the detection of harmonics as generated by magnetic (nano-) particles subjected to an external sinusoidal magnetic field excitation. Opposed to MR, excitation and reception are taking place simultaneously and are solely separated in the frequency domain. Conventionally, separation is realised by notch filters (LC resonators). Due to the higher sensitivity of coils that are nearest to the patient, there is a “competition” between drive (Tx-) and receive (Rx-) coil on the space very near around the patient. Further, within the magnetic field generator, various undesired signals limit the ultimate sensitivity of the set-up.